Isosceles Triangle
by mizugurl01
Summary: Tomoyo and Syaoran like each other but they're not dating. Sakura likes Syaoran also. Then, Syaoran and Sakura gets transformed into another world. Will love bloom or what? SxS


Konnichiwa, minna

Konnichiwa, minna! I'm here to present you another story…

Hope ya Like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…

**Isosceles Triangle**

**Chapter 1: Accidentally Kissed**

Sakura's POV:

Sigh………

"She's way too beautiful for me to rival her… Besides, the two of them look good together. He's handsome and she's beautiful." I talked to myself.

"Demo, you're kawaii, Saku-chan! I bet you can rival her, and you definitely won't lose!"

"EH!?" I was surprised when a voice spoke. "W-What are you doing here, Tomoyo-chan!?"

"Aah… I just returned to get something I forgot."

"I-I see…" I managed to say, sweat dripping down my nervous face.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but who are you talking about? Who's the beautiful girl?! Who's the handsome guy?!" She questioned me innocently.

"O-Oh, I was recalling a line from a fan fiction that I've read! Y-You see, the story is really good. It's too bad that the author only updates twice a year!" The last part is true, though.

"You're really into those kind of things, huh?" She giggled. Aaw… She's really pretty… I can't rival her.

"Well then, I shall now go. Ja ne, Saku-chan!" She bid goodbye with a smile and left.

Whew! I was almost caught! Next time, I really won't talk to my self anymore!

Oh, pardon me! Where are my manners!? Me, my! I haven't introduced yet!

I'm Sakura Kinomoto, 16 years old.

I love eating lots and lots of food! I love watching anime, listening to music (Hey, aren't these the author's hobbies?!) and blah, blah, blah.

Anyways, I can say that I'm a lonely person.

Actually, I am.

I'm only cheerful on the outside. But the truth is, I'm really lonely.

I barely see my family. My father is a workaholic and he almost doesn't care about me while my brother spends lots of time at school and goes straight to his part-time job. My brother and I don't get along well. Like my father, he also doesn't care about me. He always say that has better things to do than to "babysit" me. He does what he wants and therefore, I do what I want.

My mother died already… so no one's there to love me anymore.

My friends are just with me during happy times but they're not around when you badly need them.

Oh, modesty aside, I'm the first honor of the class so my classmates and the lower levels respect me.

I get along well with people so I kinda have lots of friends… so many that there are lots of just-there-when-it-is--fun ones and some I'll-never-leave-you ones. One of those of the second type is Tomoyo Daidouji. (A/N: Tomoyo here is NOT Sakura's best friend… but she's a GOOD FRIEND of her, though.)

Tomoyo is very kind and caring. She's also beautiful and smart. She's also talented, in fact, she's almost perfect!

Tomoyo likes a certain guy named Syaoran Li.

Syaoran Li is a talented, handsome, rich, smart and kind guy. Yeah, yeah, he's almost perfect too! Plus, Syaoran likes Tomoyo, too! Oh, they're just perfect for each other!

I would've approved of them if only I can stop my self from falling for him.

The thing is, I like Syaoran Li, too. But he doesn't know it. I don't plan on making him know. Gosh, I don't have the courage!

I know that Syaoran is free since he's still not dating Tomoyo but I'm just a coward that I cannot confess to him my feelings. By the way, Syaoran still doesn't know that Tomoyo likes him and Tomoyo doesn't know that Syaoran likes her, too, so, they're not dating.

Syaoran Li is a friend of mine but we're not close. We talk to each other, laugh with each other sometimes but we're not close.

I started liking him when we were in 8th grade. Before I started liking him, I already knew that Tomoyo likes him. In fact, all of our classmates knew already. Perhaps, Syaoran knew too but he acts like he doesn't know about her feelings for him.

Before our summer vacation, I gave away some cards to everyone including Syaoran.

The next day, I learned that Syaoran had given away cards too… but I didn't get any…

I was hurt.

It really hurts…

But then, what should I expect, anyway? It's not like we're close.

Since then, I lost courage to tell him about my feelings for him.

I wanted to hate him… It went up to the point that I didn't want to see him anymore but I couldn't help looking at him… I couldn't help liking him…

And then another day passed and I learned from a close friend that Tomoyo and Syaoran had exchanged letters. But just friendly ones, though. They did not exchange love letters or something like that… just friendly ones.

Still, it hurts.

And that made me lose my courage even more…

And then, I started to realize that we're better off as friends…

Still, I secretly wish he'll return my feelings. I always dream of him confessing love to me.

Okay, so I'm kinda obsess about him. But not too much that I'm gonna neglect my studies, moreover, my life.

"Hey, 'Kura, you've been daydreaming all lunch break. Have you even eaten yet?"

"H-Huh? Of course!" Groooowl… My stomach says otherwise.

"Aaw… C'mon, let's eat, I'll treat you!" Chiharu said as she pulls me towards the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day was a usual morning.

"Ohayo, Sakura!"

"Ohayo!" Usual greetings.

Usual people.

Finally, lunch break came.

Yamazaki and Chiharu had been chasing each other because of Yamazaki's weird stories, as usual.

The others have been talking loudly, playing whatever they like and so on and so forth.

I was sitting on a chair near a window, trying hard to answer my assignment that was given to us before lunch break.

"Yamazaki!! Come back here or else!!"

"Hahaha! You'll never be able to ca-" Before he finish his sentence, he bumped to Syaoran who was mindlessly about to walk outside.

Syaoran was off guard.

He felt the impact and it looked like he was thrown into my direction.

Trying hard not to bump loudly into the window, which is widely open (our classroom is on the third floor), he managed to hold my desk.

I was surprised when the desk moved and the desk carried my seat.

I screamed.

Oh no, I'm going to fall from the window also.

Then, I felt the movement stop.

I saw Syaoran almost fall out of the window but he managed to stop falling.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Woah!" He flailed his arms, trying to maintain his balance once more. "Wait I'm gonna fa-" His lips laid onto mine.

It surprised me, really.

I was wide-eyed. He was wide-eyed.

Suddenly, I couldn't move.

Then, everything around us turned white and green.

What the hell is happening?!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Well, that's chapter one! Hope you liked it! Please review! Tell me what you think about it! Next chapter will be _**Chapter 2: Into another world, Sharaia**

Okay, that's a weird one.


End file.
